Only Sense Online - Vol 1 Chap 2
Chapter 2 – Crafting và Enchant Vào ngày hôm sau, tôi đăng nhập vào lúc chiều. Tại sao à? Đó là vì tôi phải đi mua đồ ăn, lau dọn nhà, giặt đồ và làm bữa sáng. Bởi tôi cũng muốn chơi game, bữa trưa là cà ri với rau. Bữa tối cũng thế, nhưng tôi không nghe lời phàn nàn nào cùa ai đâu. "Onii-chan,sau khi Sense 【Sword】 của em lên cấp【One Handed Sword】 xuất hiên rồi!" "Hê, tốt cho em." "Và, em tìm được bạn mới rồi. Cố ấy rất xinh và lịch sự." "...thế à." Em may đấy. Vì em tệ việc nhà nên em muốn chơi sao cũng được. Nhưng thế có ổn không? Em là học sinh năm ba trung học đấy. Mặc dù trường chúng tôi là loại mới, nó không có nghĩa là em có thể bỏ học, là điều mà tôi muốn nói nhưng nó không nghe đâu, em gái tôi là vậy đấy. Nó luôn chơi hết mình, nhưng ngoài việc đó ra, Miu là con ngốc.Mặc dù trong đời thực nó làm tôi lo lắng thế, mà tại sao trong game nó đáng tin cậy vậy. Nhưng mà, tôi là support, tôi là support. Tôi tự nhắc mình thế. Và tôi đăng nhập làm Yun lần nữa. Chỗ tôi đang ở là khu vực an toàn ở phía tây. Mặc dù tôi làm Potions và Poison với 【Mixing】 hôm qua, tôi vẫn chưa tích trữ đủ. Và Sense tôi mới có 【Craftsmanship】 cần một bộ đánh bóng và một bộ lò đun di động cơ bản. Bộ đánh bóng giá 300G và bộ lò đun giá 800G. Tiền của tôi bây giờ không hề gần con số đó. Dù sao thì, trước hết tôi cần kiếm tiền. Tôi vẫn không biết Mulch dùng để làm gì, dược thảo và nấm được làm khô bằng 【Recipe】, làm chi 【Mixing】 và【Magic Power】 lên cấp. Những gì tôi đang có là—— Cung gỗ × 90, Potion ×25, Beginner's Potion × 50, Pebbles × 75 và rất nhiều loại item như Nấm và Mulch. "Hmm. Mình lấy 300 cho những cái này được không nhỉ? Hiệu ứng của chúng cao hơn những cái bình thường mà." Với một chút tự tin tôi rời khu rừng và về First town. Trên đường về tôi đánh vài con quái để tập sử dụng cung. Mặc dù hôm qua tôi đánh chúng khi không có Enchant, bây giờ có rồi đánh chúng rất dễ dù là với Cung Gỗ. Mà, tôi thành công thế chủ yếu là nhờ Arts 《Long Range Shooting》. Tối bắn từ khoảng cách xa nhất 15m, và có thể bắn đến 4 lần trước khi quái đến. Mặc dù tốn bốn đến năm cung tên cho một con quái, chúng miễn phí mà. Nếu như tôi bắn trượt tôi cũng chẳng mất gì. Tên xài khá nhanh, chắc tôi có thể nâng Sense chế tạo nhờ thế. Tôi vào thị trấn với gương mặt hài lòng, và cảm thấy ai cũng chú ý đến tôi. Ơ thì, tôi chỉ có trang bị ban đầu và cây cung bị coi là sự sai lầm, chắc vì thế người ta chú tâm đến tôi. Bởi vì tôi cảm thấy những ánh mắt không tốt, tôi tăng tốc một chút. "《Enchant》——Speed." Tôi lẩm bẩm, rồi đi qua cổng tây với bước chân nhanh. Thỉnh thoảng người ta quay ra nhìn tôi, tôi cứ mặc kệ những ánh mắt phiền tối đó và đi đến quảng trường nơi những khu hàng đang trải dài. Tôi lập tức quen những thứ lặt vặt khi trước. Bán cái này ở đâu đây ta, tôi đi xem những gian hàng. Tôi đã tìm hiểu trước, không phải ai cũng tạo gian hàng được.Cần phải có vật phẩm cần thiết và ai có nó rất nổi tiếng. Và những người chế tạo có thể thuê gian hàng có sẵn, trang trí và tùy chỉnh theo ý họ. Ưm, vật phẩm cần để mở hàng giá 10kG và thuê một tháng mất 50kG, và bạn nghĩ tôi có bao nhiêu tiền? 130G. Có nhiều người trong các gian hàng thật. Một số bán potions, số khác bán vũ khí. Những người bây giờ có gian hàng là những người chơi còn tiền ở phiên bản β. "Hey, em gái. Lại đây xem đi. Chị có vũ khí và phụ trang đây." Một người phụ nữ với làn da nâu nhạt, tóc hơi đỏ gọi tôi. Cô ấy chắc đang chào hàng tôi. Cô ấy làm tôi cảm thấy tôi có thể nói chuyện với cổ. Với một chút may mắn, có lẽ cô ấy sẽ mua potions của tôi. Tôi nghĩ thế. "Ý chị là tôi?" "Woaah?! Hiếm thật, một orekko."(1) 俺っ娘, Yun sử dụng cách gọi của nam khi nói về mình, 俺 (ore) là cách gọi cứng rắn của nam khi nói về mình. Trong khi nữ nói về mình mà dùng 僕 (boku (cũng là cách gọi của nam)) là cực kỳ khác thường rồi, trong khi nữ gọi mình là 俺 (ore) gần như là truyền thuyết thôi. À, mà tôi đang sử dụng nhân vật nữ mà. Không ổn, do tôi không ở gần người khác dạo này, tôi quên béng đi. "Không, ở đời thực tôi là nam." "Haha, không thể nào. Bạn không thể giả giới tính trong game này được." "Ah, đó có lẽ là do máy nhận dạng sai thôi. Vì thế, umm, tôi là nam ở đời thực." "Hê. Vậy bạn nữ tính đến mức máy cũng sai. Hay hay,đó là vai của bạn phải không nào." Uwaa, cô ấy không hiểu rồi. Kệ vậy. "Chào mừng. Chào mừng đến gian hàng của Magi-san. Ở đây có mọi thứ từ vũ khí đến phụ trang. Chị là Magi chủ tiệm." "Hê, chị có gian hàng rối ư. Người chơi β à?" "Đúng thế. Em là, umm..." "Yun." "Vậy, Yun-kun thì sao?" "Không có, bạn tôi và chị em gái tôi chơi bản β rồi mời tôi vào chơi bản chính thức." 'Ahahaha, vậy em muốn làm cung thủ' với nụ cười ngượng. Chín trên mười trường hợp, lời bình luận tệ hại như thế sẽ xuất hiện. "Nhưng chị không có cây cung nào cả. Nhưng chị có thể bán vài phụ trang để tăng thủ đấy." "Khỏi, tôi cũng là dân chế tạo mà." "Hê, mộ chiến binh với Sense chế tạo à. Không tệ đâu, chị cũng đang tính làm thợ rèn chiến đấu nhưng do cấp của Sense chế tạo bị trì hoãn do phần chiến đấu, chị đổi ý trong bản chính thức và đi toàn thợ rèn. Tất nhiên, chị vẫn có thể đánh nhau." "Is that so. Because of my Sense build and using a bow I'm low on money." "Ah I get it. You want me to buy the items you made don't you. Onee-san will buy it." "Really?! Thank you very much!" I surprised her as I said that with a smile, Magi-san blushed slightly in embarrassment and also smiled. In small voice she muttered 'not good, even if we're the same sex this is...', wait who's the same sex? That aside, this is a godsend. I opened a trade screen between me and Magi-san and put in the items that were likely to sell. Magi-san from whose face blush already disappeared started to appraise the item. The item I put in the trade window was Potion × 25. I still had Beginners Potions for myself, they were enough for now. "Hee, self-made Potions huh. The recovered amount is quite big, with this colour they'd be about 30G a piece? NPC ones cost 25G each." "Umm, 30 times twenty-five... 750G?!" "Well, that's because a lot of people use these. The people on the front-line already graduated from Beginners Potions and buy Potions from NPC's, but since the amount of those in the NPC shops is determined and no more can be bought they were bought-out early and are being resold in stalls with rip-off prices. Well, among players there are those who use Recovery Magic as their main, so it seems parties survive by incorporating those people. Now then Yun-kun, ask if you have anything else." The amount of gold I had in my possession increased to 880G. ...no, I still can't afford a portable furnace set. "Um, Magi-san you said you make accessories. Does a type the accessories effect depend on the type of furnace used?" "No, there's no change. The only thing that changes are the types of metal that can be processed. A portable furnace can process iron at most. I can make things up to steel. So that means Yun-kun's Senses are 【Mixing】, 【Synthesis】 and 【Craftsmanship】 right." Ohh, Magi-san's quite a high level player. To have that kind of insight from just what I said. "Um, I have three profession types." "That's some difficult Senses you've got. Well, the point of gaming is to have fun. Then Onee-san will give you an advice. In the 【Craftsmanship】 there's a skill called 【Polishing】 right? But if you have 【Craftsmanship】 and the tools, you can process pebbles into raw gemstones or ore yourself. And that's called——appraising eye. That's why if you can appraise them yourself, you can recover the materials for creating accessories." "T-thank you very much, I'll try it right away." "Yup yup, then can we register each other as friends? Cause Yun-kun seems really interesting." Then I got acquainted with Magi-san who was a senior crafter in the town, and purchased a polishing set. My pockets felt lonely when I had only 580G left. Next time I make some Potions I'll buy a portable furnace. Once again with a happy expression on my face I went back to the safety area in my hunt spot. When I returned, I desperately started to polish the stones. As a result of appraising the stones I picked up until now, about half of them were just simple stones but the other half were something of value. Although I found twenty pieces of Iron Ore from the stones I picked up, I couldn't change them into ingots without a furnace. So for now, in order to level up my 【Craftsmanship】 I polished the jewels and gemstones with the polishing set. *grind* *grind* *grind*... a sound echoed in the quiet forest. And as I scraped it lightly, beautiful jewel appeared behind the stones' surface. The fist-sized stone became roughly 3 centimetres long when I shaved most of it off. It's name was——【Peridot Gemstone (Medium)】. It seemed that in this area the only thing that could be collected was Peridot. No matter how many I polished, all of them were Peridots. If I looked in different areas I could probably find different gemstones. No, how about looking for someone who sells and buys gemstones? No, are there even any people who would sell those? There aren't are there. Rather than that, it was unreasonable since I was broke anyway. Needing money in order to secure money is hard life. "In other words, there's no choice but to polish them myself." Well, I could use 【Craftsmanship】's 【Polishing】 skill, but it would turn into 【Peridot (Minimal)】. Usually the gems become smaller and their value is lower. Moreover, if I were to leave it to skill, the likelihood for polishing to fail increased. And since the skill level is low, then all the more. That's why I carefully polished a dozen of them. Even so, some of them cracked. If that happens, the item disappears and it's treated as failed craft. It took me 3 hours to polish them. When I finished polishing all of the stones, I had three medium pieces and seven small ones. All the others have vanished. If I want to polish more than this, I need to buy a higher grade polishing set. However, thanks to the 【Polishing】 my 【Craftsmanship】 and 【Crafting Knowledge】 both leveled up to 5. All my Senses were low level, but I was steadily going at my own pace and wasn't impatient at all. Next, I wanted to check with 【Synthesis】 and 【Alchemy】. I held Iron Ore in my hand. It might be possible to turn this into ingot without having it go through the furnace. A method of using 【Alchemy】's Matter Conversion to change Iron Ore into an Iron Ingot. Even if there's no furnace, that doesn't necessarily mean it can't make ingots, the possibility of being able to turn ore into ingots cannot be ignored. And if there's not enough I'll just have to pick more stones. And then I changed all the Iron Ore I had on me with 【Alchemy】. "Iron Ore × 20 into 【Alchemy】!" For a moment a white light was released, and the result was something unexpected. ——Fine Iron Ore. As the name suggested, it was Iron Ore. A fine one And there were two of them. Why did its quality increase. Looks like ingots are something people who are either 【Smiths】 or 【Craftsmen】 have monopoly on. I'll consult Magi-san on this Fine Iron Ore later. Can't I use Synthesis like this? If I were to create an item which could be used right away, I won't be wasteful. Although it's only my imagination, I might be able to change the arrows' grade from Wooden Arrows into Stone Arrows. I tried it with a single stone and an arrow. After releasing a light, the result was indeed a stone arrow. If my theory is correct, then by replacing stones with iron or silver it was possible to raise the arrow's grade. Although the cost for that might be too high for a disposable item, but if it's arrows of stone then the balance of attack power and cost might be a good compromise. "Now then, mass production to do." I was in a good mood and tried to make a stone arrow from the 【Recipe】, but was unable to synthesize it. The 【Recipe】 was: a Tree Branch, Feather Crow, and the third Stone. However, I couldn't use the recipe now. Why can't I use it. Three... ah, the beginner's synthesize kit can combine only up to two. Certainly, among the items written on the list the two of them couldn't be created. In other words, Synthesizing from a 【Recipe】 was impossible unless I buy a better kit. "More expenses! Ehh what a hassle. I know I can make it through the Wooden Arrow so let's get on to synthesizing!" Midway through it I started raised a desperate voice, I changed Wooden Arrows into Stone Arrows. I also increased amount of produced Wooden Arrows, I had now two sets of Wooden arrows and a set of Stone Arrows. I secured a sufficient amount. "However, it's really a waste that arrows are disposable. An archer wouldn't bear it if he had to discard Arrows made from something like Mythril, and these aren't strong enough. How about synthesizing tree branches? But from the better quality wood things like Bow's are made aren't they." I complained to myself unconvinced. "Maybe just like the Iron Ore from before, the arrows might be changed into fine ones without changing the material." I won't know until I try it. And I used Alchemy on entire set of Wooden Arrows. The arrow bundle was wrapped in light. After it was finished, there were three arrows. The set of thirty arrows was reduced to three, what happened to my efforts! Although I wanted to scream I was patient and checked the item. Wooden Arrow+10 【Consumable】 What's with those numbers? Although I'd be happy if the attack power were to raise even though it's disposable, but there was no other addition other than that. Let's try shooting it. Using the basic moves I've drawn the bow and released it as I always did. I confirmed that the arrow was stuck in the tree. It didn't seem like its attack power was higher. I approached the tree and confirmed it. The Arrow has disappeared. "Haa〜. It's still disposable huh. Bow's really hard to use." As I said that in daze, I realized there was an arrow in the quiver I had on my shoulder. Eh? The arrow which should have disappeared was in the quiver, the number on it was +9. No way, I thought. I took it from the quiver and shoot it the same way. The arrow which disappeared has come back. "ARCHERY'S HEREeEeeeeeeeeeee!" This was a major discovery. Consumables coming back by consuming a number. Archery's cost-to-performance as well as the troublesome reloading were diminished!! Uoooo! With this I can win, I thought. Let's make Iron Arrows next. In order to prepare a set of +10 arrows, the number of them required was 300. Converting that number into Gold cost, it would be 300G. Not only that's painful for beginners, but it can't be done without the【Alchemy】 Sense! If they could use a different Sense, most people wouldn't bother strengthening disposable arrows. Even if there are some, there's not many of them. In other words—— As usual, archers are unfortunate. They cannot properly fight unless they have crafters supporting them. Well, I can do it on my own and it should be fine if I just raise my own Senses. Moreover, I've already found one hidden ability of the【Bow】 Sense. The ability for returning arrows. There is no need to go through the trouble of taking it out again. I think it's on the level of Magic's tracking and swordsman's motion assist. I'm grateful for this. This is truly a fantasy. "Yup. Knowing this, it seems like I don't need to do a long reload during combat. Picking an archer might actually turn out to be interesting." Alone in the forest, I grinned and after checking my status I logged out. Possessed SP1 【Bow Lv7】 【Hawk Eyes Lv13】 【Magic Talent Lv9】 【Magic Power Lv10】 【Alchemy Lv4】 【Enchant Lv8】 【Synthesis Lv6】 【Mixing Lv6】 【Craftsmanship Lv5】 【Crafting Knowledge Lv5】 Unequipped: 【Taming Lv1】 ● After I and Miu logged out from the game we ate curry for the dinner and exchanged information with each other. Although I say it this way, most information came from Miu, and I only chimed in. "Hey, listen Onii-chan." "What, more complaints?" "Yup. Well, I guess? The reselling stalls that bought out all the potions have sold out. One potion that costed 50G now costs three times the original price. They're scarce enough for people to buy them for 500G." "I know. The amount of potions NPC's have to sell is pre-determined right?" "Yupyup, so you knew." "I've heard of it. Also, I'm a crafter myself, maybe I should continue selling potions for the time being?" "Are you that low on money?" "I removed 【Taming】 and took 【Craftsmanship】 instead, but I need to buy decent furnace and polishing sets." "Why are you going in a direction that requires so much money of you?" She let out a *boo* wanting to complain. But, the moment when I found out what kind of gem it is after polishing it, I've felt like my struggle was awarded. "Even so, 【Alchemy】; 【Synthesis】; 【Mixing】 and 【Craftsmanship】 it's all crafting senses. Usually people pick up crafting based on one material that's handled, isn't leveling up inefficient like this?" "No such thing. I made Beginners Potions with the herbs I collected in the west, then I used 【Synthesis】 to make them into Potions. I appraised the stones with 【Craftsmanship】 to differentiate between Iron Ore and Gemstones, then used Matter Conversion on the leftover material raising 【Alchemy】 you know?" Uwaa, although I said I already mastered it, it's a shame. I still have a left over material from Alchemy which is Fine Iron Ore, also I don't know what's the use for Bone, Mulch and the Gallstones. Now that I think of it, Miu is a β tester too. Let's try asking. "Hey, what is mulch and bones used for in this game?" "Um, agriculture was it?" "Agriculture?" "Yeah, there are land plots to sell in the south district of the town, players are supposed to raise plant-based items there and collect them afterwards. But since most players don't have any seeds to cultivate, they can't do it. That's why no one goes there." "Hmm. Then, what about Gallstones and Medicine Stones?" "Onii-chan, didn't you try using 【Mixing】 Sense on them? The amount of recovery Pills provide is bigger than Beginner's Potions and they need less materials to craft than Potions." That means Bone Powder are downwards-interchangable with Bone? And the Pills have the same or higher compatibility than Potions, or rather, they should be considered as a separate item series. And for the Pills I should use higher quality Medicine Stones. "Hmmhmm. That was very helpful. I thought of trying to hunt some, but now there's something I want to test with 【Mixing】." "It's good that Onii-chan's really into the game, but this little sister wants to lament seeing your inefficiency." "A game is something to be enjoyed, that's what you said. I don't want to rush too much." I ignored my little sisters frank advices and while doing the housework I examined various possibilities. A method to obtain the seeds. There must be one that hasn't been tried yet. After logging in, the first thing I did was to open the Alchemy screen. In the Alchemy's screen there was 【Alchemy】's 【Higher Matter Conversion】 and 【Lower Matter Conversion】. For Matter Conversion I felt that there is a conversion sequence for each matter. Alchemy was Alchemy just in name, iron could be only changed into a different iron. It could be only made into 『Fine』 Iron. In other words, the name was a fraud. And when increasing strength of arrows into higher quality ones through 【Higher Matter Conversion】, the name itself was was unchanged while only the number of times it could be used was changed. In the end, there was a possibility plants could have a different kind of Higher Matter Conversion. I subjected ten herbs to 【Alchemy】. And as expected, what was born of it were Fine Herbs. In other words, that's how it is. And if that's what's considered a higher conversion, then basing on the applying the thinking and using 【Lower Matter Conversion】, the plants would be——converted into Seeds. Should I convert a Fine Herb, or maybe should I convert an ordinary one. To try it I converted some Herbs. The conversion rate was two times, what was born from 【Alchemy】 were Herb's Seeds. That meant I could cultivate them on my own, and it made me relieved from the bottom of my heart. If that were to be changed into materials, I would be able to prepare a huge stock by Mixing. Then I tried converting Fine Herbs, and the result was two herb seeds. Their grade was written by the plants name. On the bottom of the seed it was written that its effect was greater. However, in the end they were just Herbs. To gather large quantities of them and create a high-quality synthetic Potion I would need two dozen Herbs to use. "Being able to make Seeds with 【Alchemy】 is truly a fantasy. No, there's some feeling of reality considering the fact that the type of material can't be ignored." Fuhh, after that I mixed a large amount of Gallstones and then found Beginner Pills among the Herbs. If the same principle applies, then they should be upwards-iterchangable by using two items with Synthesis. Also, Medicine Stones were upwards-interchangeable with Gallstones, just as Herbs were upwards-interchangeable, the upwards-interchangeable Pills were even with Fine Herbs. In this case, it would be more effective time-wise to create the former stage item, there was still a possibility that the latter stage could be made from a 【Recipe】. "By roughly knowing the rules, I can use the 【Alchemy】's sequences to create different items. Having obtained seeds, I should go to see the fields tomorrow. And for the night before that, it's hunting." Having my bow and arrows, I proceeded through the woods while performing Enchant's on my self. While actively collecting items, I looked for the enemies. During the day whichever part of the forest I visited, there were only infestations of large amounts of mobs. During the night there were Wild Dogs and flying Bats in the darkness, but thanks to 【Hawk Eyes】's night vision I could see them clearly during the night in addition to having farsight, which allowed me to take them down before they approached. The Bats and Wild Dogs were fragile. Originally in the darkness they attacked players from surprise to deal high amounts of damage and defeat them, but for me they were a worthless and tasty prey. 【Light Element】's light magic would also allow one to fight properly, but no one would come to a place like this for fun. Taku said that the mob balance was bad in here, so it meant that battling in this kind of environment was too hard for beginners. Actually, considering that one could hunt in darkness, it meant that dungeons are similarly dark. From the bats I've gotten Poison Blood. Hey hey, so I can make poison with this, and when I thought that a 【Recipe】 has appeared. I could make Poison with both Herbs and Poison Blood. Originally, it was something I made by failing to make a potion. Also, I could make an Antidote Potion by mixing a Potion and Poisoned Blood. In other words, conquering poison with poison? Well, it seems like another part of the system. And from the Wild Dogs I've gotten Fangs and the Dog Fur. These items are definitely used by different crafting type people. Look, leather can be used to make a Leather Armour and Fangs can be used to decorate weapons. The mobs continued to reappear as I defeated them. And since I was hunting alone, the amount of drops I had was awesome. Although I beat them effortlessly, I guess it would be hard for people who are not used to it. Also, I found out during the hunting that the Enchant's light was shining in the darkness. It seemed like it informed the enemies about my position. The mobs AI was pretty good, so they immediately found the players like that. Eh? Somewhat I feel like I've slipped into a role of something like an Archer Assassin during the night. Well since I'm a crafter, I guess it's a good thing to employ surprise tactics since I can't fight from the front. It was growing late at night, I'm going to sleep and continue tomorrow. The next morning, although I've come to the town with an intention of renting the land immediately, I needed to prepare war funds first. Today I had Potion × 30, Pill × 15 and tried to provide Antidote Potion × 5. Well, if the Potions alone are purchased I'll be already satisfied. On this day as well I felt strange gazes on me, but I put on an enchantment and entered the gate in a haste, I headed to the place where I found Magi-san yesterday. I found Magi-san in the same place beside a stall and called out to her. "Hello, Magi-san." "Yun-kun! Thank you for selling me potions yesterday!" The first thing she said and did was to take my hands forcefully enough to make her breasts shake and say her appreciations. Although, having to hold a woman's hands was a bit embarrassing as well as surprising. After holding my hands for a while she settled down, what's going on? "Thanks to Yun-kun selling me potions, after I offered them for a reasonable price the front line players also bought accessories and weapons from me together with them. Even though just yesterday I thought 'this ain't going good〜'." "Oh, so it's like that. Well, want to buy some today? I've prepared some." "Yupyup. Onee-san's store originally sold weapons and accessories but I can sell them together and have it become an universal stall." "Then, please here." As I place the prepared Potions, Pills, and the Antidote Potions in the trade screen I got surprised by Magi-san's joyful expression. "WAaa, thank you for bringing me so many items. And the Pills are currently the best medicine one can buy in this town as the amount of health it recovers is quite large. As for Antidote Potions, although there were people who had 【Mixing】 and 【Synthesis】 in the β test, in the official version there is no people going in that direction, so there is no Antidote Potions." "Is that so. That means I'm lucky." "Yupyup, then. Potions for 35G, Pills for 70G, Antidote Potions for 70G, 2450G in all." "Hey, wait. The price of Potions went up as compared to yesterday. It was 30G." "Yesterday I bought it for 60% of final price, I'll buy it for 70% today. Lookie, if I sell this I can promote my shop, it'll definitely sell and people will think I have fair prices. Also, you want money right?" Magi-san grinned like a cheshire cat. I couldn't refute and I needed money. I thought of the farm, mobile furnace and a higher-level synthesis kit. As I looked at it I haven't had enough for it yet. "Well, if Yun-kun says so then 60% of price..." "I'm sorry! Let's stay at that price please!" "Yupyup, such an honest reaction gives Onee-san a good impression. Moreover a sight of a cute girl like you getting flustered is interesting." No, I'm a man. So she thinks I'm a girl after all. But, didn't she hold my arms at first to see me act embarrassed? No, I don't think she would do that would she. As I looked at Magi-san who was all smiles, my doubts faded away. "Thank you for the trade then." "Yesyes. Heres your money. If you raise your Sense again, I'll buy items from you." "Please take care of me at that time. Oh right, I almost forgot. Can you check this item?" In the trade window I put the Gemstones and Fine Iron Ore I made yesterday. After checking it Magi-san's expression turned serious in an instant. She whispered to me. "...Yun-kun. Where did you get this?" "Where you ask, I got it from the forest in the west normally." "No, as for the gems, if polished carefully they can become this size. If your Sense raises the ratio of them getting broken decreases, since they're only medium size there's no problem at all." Oh, I've heard something nice. So it means that I'll able to process more jewels by using the 【Skill】. "The problem is this Iron Ore, Fine Iron Ore. Even more so if it was collected in the west. The third town——called The Mine Town——until you proceed near the mine you can't harvest it. Moreover, it's a rare drop from Sandmans who are in the quarry's foreground. It usually drops from high level Golem type mobs. Don't tell me jokes like 'I killed it alone' okay? A sandman is as strong as the Big Boar from the east." No, I have no idea how strong a Big Boar is. "Nono, it's not like that. I made it through 【Alchemy】's 【Higher Matter Conversion】." "...I see. If you made it with 【Alchemy】 that's convincing." Ah, I convinced her. "So, what do you want to do. If Yun-kun won't use it I can. Fine Iron Ore and normal Iron Ore are completely different types of items, with only two of them you can't make anything." "Eh, seriously?" "What can be made from five ingots are weapons, three for One Handed Sword and five for a Two-Handed Sword." "So that means by consuming 10 Iron Ores you can make one Fine Iron Ore, that makes one Fine Iron Ingot worth 50 Iron Ore. That's quite cumbersome. So is Fine Iron Ore valuable?" "No, not at all. However, if the same weapon is to be made by using Fine Iron, it's of a better quality and a slight correction to the abilities appears. It's not worth buying up Iron Ores, and would turn into a big loss. First, even if I had one ingot of it, all I could make with it would be an accessory. Also, out of one Ingot the only accessory that can be made is a ring, for a bracelet you need two Ingots." "Is that so. Then please buy it. I'll make some more later and bring it." "Okay, I want it to hit the market so I can brag about having quality equipment." I checked the trade screen and selected the Fine Iron Ore. And the amount of money put in the trade window, was 400G. Hey, ehh? "Magi-san are you serious?" "Nope, it's 100G for one Iron Ore. That's 200G in total, the price for selling to NPC's would be half of it so I guess it's a reasonable price for now? The other half of the total money is the payment for partnering up on the market." "I understand. Magi-san seems to have quite a bit of money." "Yup, since I made a killing in the β, I'll be able to buy a store soon enough." I'm not envious, I'm not envious, I continued to grumble. "Well well, as long as you're profiting." "...yes." Somehow I wasn't satisfied, but it's good that the amount of money I had increased. "Want to buy a field? The cheapest one costs 3000G." "Eh?" A man with a straw hat said so. Of course it was an NPC, seems like he was explaining to people how to plant and grow things on the field. "There is almost no buyers now, if some appear, the prices will go up. It's better to buy one now." No, if I'm told something that realistic in the game I'll be troubled. However, in the south district's which was as big as a baseball field, there were few people. "I get it. Please give me the cheapest one." 3000G from my inventory was gone. Ahh, my moneyy. "Here, the land's deed. It's written in there which field is yours. Also, to cultivate the field you need tools like shovel and a hoe. They cost another 300G." ——You must be fucking jokinggggggg!! I've got barely any money remaining! But I can't plant the herb seeds if I don't have any tools. I was in agony. That made me grind my teeth. "Always the same." In the end, I bought it. Let's think of it as prior investment. Yeah, an investment. If I do some Mixing I'll earn over 2000G. I'll regain it soon enough. I could only think like that. ● I immediately went to the field I'd purchased, but what's with this hard work, I've had enough. I dug in the rough and hard field with a shovel and cultivated it with a hoe. Even in game it was quite a hard work. Dammit. "Haa, haa... come on, what's this." When I increased my speed with an enchant, the speed of my shovelling has increased too. Although it was a small piece of land, my heart was almost broken by the time I've planted the seeds. Moreover, just by sowing the seeds I won't get high quality items. The NPC said that I should mix various things with the soil. In other words, Mulch, Wildflowers, Bone Powder and Bones. The fertilizers. Next, I mixed the earth with Mulch I earnestly picked up in the forest, spread the Wildflowers around and in the end I mixed the Bone Powder and Bones with the soil. It took me a considerable amount of time. And I noticed the Sense growth in my status. Possessed SP3 【Bow Lv9】 【Hawk Eyes Lv16】 【Magic Talent Lv11】 【Magic Power Lv14】 【Alchemy Lv5】 【Enchant Lv13】 【Synthesis Lv8】 【Mixing Lv8】 【Craftsmanship Lv5】 【Crafting Knowledge Lv6】 Unequipped: 【Taming Lv1】 Although I checked my level before leaving the forest, I don't remember doing any actions related with 【Mixing】. And yet it has leveled up, which meant it was something related to this field work. Somehow, I wonder if mixing Bones and Mulch with soil as fertilizer can be interpreted as such. If that was the case then I can agree with it. Also, what was added to the recipes I had was Fertilizer. In other words, it was treated as something made by me. Hmm. That's suspicious. It can be prepared without any kit. However... oh well. In the end, I sowed the seeds and it was over. There were 20 places to put the seeds in on the field purchased for 3000G. The herbs seemed to be harvestable after one day. Fantasy again eh. "Hmm. It's over. Oh, a call." With a *pon* sound appeared a name of the person registered as my friend——it was Taku. "What's up?" 『"Um, you got time? If you do, then let's hunt. In a party that is."』 "That's fine, but where?" 『"We're going to hunt Big Boars in the east. Yun, don't worry about your level and come."』 "Hey, you've already decided that I'm coming?" 『"It's fine. Well, I admit. We're stuck without enough potions."』 "I get it. Then I'll wait for you at the east gate." 『"Understood."』 Hmm, Big Boar hunting huh. That means they're on the level of Sandmans which are in the mining region of the west. I was a bit interested. I confirmed the equipment I had on me. I had the bow and the improved arrows. Since I have 300 arrows I won't ran out of them during combat. However, I didn't think Stone Arrows and Wooden Arrows were reliable. I should buy Iron Arrows and improve them with 【Alchemy】. But I don't have money for that. After I arrived at the eastern gate I looked for Taku. He was already waiting, it seemed like his equipment was better than the one he had on the first day. It was somehow frustrating. I still had the initial equipment. "Yoo, Yun." "Yeah, are you serious? Having me together with you." Honestly, I was quite anxious. Well since the male-to-female ratio of the party members other than us was 2:2 it's fine. If it was just the two of us who who were men it might have been awkward, but I guess there's no problem. As I bowed lightly to Taku's party members—— "Orekko appeareddddddd!!" "Uwaa, what a cute girl."OSO_v01_084 "But you're holding a bow. Are you all right? Moreover you've got initial equipment." "It's fine. It's a game so let him just enjoy it." Ah, yeah. I also worry about this. The bow I've got in my possession is the initial one. Also, don't call me an 'orekko' or 'cute girl', I'm a man. "We've heard you're Taku's friend from real, but your looks are high level. You look like a unyielding-type, no, a kuudere. That's a huge win." "A beauty eh." Don't talk about my appearance any more! I beg you! A man with a light equipment and a woman with wavy blond hair dressed in a clergy robe came over saying that. "Umm, this one's Yun. As you can see he's an archer but he should be useful. Even if he's useless, he can use the combat this time as a reference to change his Senses." "Yup, don't decide I'm useless right from the beginning. I'm a crafter. The field I fight on is different." The surrounding people's expression's went 'eh?!'. So that's it. That's how it is. A crafter who has uses a bow. Moreover, they must've thought I'm an idiot for using initial equipment. But in fact I couldn't do anything about it since I was broke. "In that case you might be useful. By the way, what are you crafting?" It was the man who said it was the one who reacted to my bow which was initial equipment. Although he looked burly, he was quite cool. Harsh but cool, He was wearing a gray warrior's armour, cool but annoying. "For now, potions." I showed them a potion I made myself after taking it out from inventory. He asked after seeing it. "Is it beginner's one?" "No, it's the one above that." "Then you can take the recovery role." "Ahh, I've sold out on those. All except for this one." "Wha?!" Taku started laughing while holding his belly. He's been enduring trying not to laugh when I was mistaken for a woman for a while now. Bastard, he exploded with laughter now. "Are you an idiot?! Why did you sell all the potions!" "Well, that's because Beginner's Potions and Pills were enough for me." "Are you stupid?! When your SP exceeds 10, the effect of Beginner's Potions is reduced!" "Hee, so that's what happens after you exceed 10 SP. I've still got room then." For some reason, the metal-coloured warrior held his head. There was no malice in his words, probably he was trying to be kind, but it felt intimidating because it came from an owner of big burly body. The woman with round glasses and a green triangle hat that stood next to him tried to soothe him. Somehow, she felt like a witch. Even so, the reason frontline people needed Potions was that huh. "Well, I'll explain. The light-dressed fighter's Gantz, the healer next to him is Minute. The armoured man is Kei. Next, The witch girl's Mami. And I'm Taku the swordsman." Taku introduced them all at once, in order to politely say hello to everyone I returned the greetings and self-introduced. "I'm Yun, as you can see I'm an archer with initial equipment." Although I introduced myself like that, it was the truth. Rather than lie, it's better to describe myself like that. Then we moved to the location Big Boars were at, near the exit from the plains. As an archer I didn't waste my arrows in the battles along the way. Although I didn't join the battle like that, instead I proceeded in a way others didn't see me and trained my 【Hawk Eyes】, cast Enchants and harvested items. I've collected things like Antidote Grass and Paralysis Grass, an Antidote Potion's 【Recipe】 was updated. I had a new way to make a potion by combining Antidote Grass. In other words——there was more than one way to make an item. It can be made through stages, or can be created from a recipe. Majority of players don't collect those and just buy things from NPC. Also, the stones had Copper Ore and Tin Ore. If I change this it might become a Bronze Ingot. Let's consult Magi-san later. Also, it seemed like Tree Branches could be made anywhere and Crow Feathers could be easily gathered from crow-type mobs. If the feathers are processed with 【Sewing】, one can make items that increase recovery during breaks like sleeping bag or bed. Although everyone seems to sell it for pennies, I really appreciate it since it's a material for my arrows. As I gathered items along the way, I've had a really happy face. But Minute's and Gantz's stares somewhat hurt. "W-what is it? Gantz, Minute?" "Umm, are you really acquainted with Taku? That's what I thought. I mean, he's a really skilled gamer and to have such a cute girl as a childhood friend... what a riajuu." "Also, you've got sisters right. In other words, for a no-good human like Taku to have a childhood friend like you to set him him straight. What kind of love comedy is this!' No, I've got no idea. Also, I'm a man. "If it was me, I'd fall for you. Yun-chan." "No thank you to men." "I love cute girls too." "I don't want to be loved that way either!" Minute stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. As a man, I don't want to be popular in this way. I looked around for rescue, the man called Kei had a bitter atmosphere around him, Mami-san tried to soothe me. Hey Taku. You're the leader so try doing something about this, I stared at him relaying that, but he only smiled bitterly. "Heyhey, what's your relationship with Taku-kun? Come on, what's your relationship in real like?" "Minute. Asking about real life in game is bad manners." The metal-coloured warrior, Kei stepped in to stop him instead of Taku. Taku stretched his shoulders in remonstrance and finally moved. "Now, let's attack the enemy like this. Since he played around too much, the fast-footed Gantz will lure Big Boar here?" "Nono, that's impossible. The Big Boar's too fast. Let's hit him from a long distance with magic." Satisfied, Minute and Gantz left me be like that. "That's fine, but my armour might as well be paper. That's instant death, also, I won't be able to use channelled magic or I'll get caught." Mami-san expressed her opinion uneasy. Aah, what to do? I thought. "One attack is enough to lure him in right." "That's right. Well, as long as it's a direct hit..." "If it's okay to hit from this position, I can do it." Taku went 'what?'. He gave of a feeling like he didn't get it. It's been a while since I was able to surprise him. "Well, just look. 《Enchant》——Attack." The player's Enchant, from around level 10 of 【Enchant】 the duration it lasts after beginning is longer, the effect of the skill is greater and the time delay until it can be again used again is shorter. Increasing my own attack power, I've drawn the bow. The distance was 20 metres judging with my eyes. The range seemed to be dependent on one's own attack power. As it grew with the Enchant, the range was also increased. Although the firing range had complex calculation, with my leveled-up Bow and 【Arts】, as well as an Enchant in addition it should have enough range to reach. Using 【Hawk Eyes】 I took aim and drew the bow to the limit listening to it's sound, and released the arrow. As the arrow rode the wind, before I could confirm whether it hit or not with 【Hawk Eyes】 I already nocked the next arrow. When I shot the second arrow, I confirmed that the first one hit the target. "Hit it, it's coming!" I released the second arrow, but it missed this time. Since I used 《Long Range Shooting》 twice, I didn't have much MP left. After returning to normal shooting range, I cast an Enchant. "《Enchant》——Defence." I cast a defence Enchant on Taku who was intercepting it. The firepower of mage-type player was overwhelming, and cooperation between two swordsmen and a martial artist was amazing. As the big boar was attacking front the front, Kei didn't draw back a single step. Gantz and Taku continued hit&run tactics. Sometimes to give each other an opportunity to recover, they've drawn attention of the Big Boar, prepared for the brutal attack they've altered its target. Three men were able to produce a cooperated movement just by speaking their names. Still, the Big Boar's attacks took down 30% of their HP's with a single blow. But for Taku, it remained at 20%. Oh, I see. Taku's an armour bearer. And the more of the stat player has the more of it is increased by enchant. Yeah, it's a great discovery. I continued to shoot arrows for a while, and when my MP recovered I cast defence Enchants. When we finally defeated the Big Boar, Minute's and Mami-san's MP was almost out. It took quite a while, it was strong. So a Sandman is about this strong. That's hard. After the battle was over, everyone was very happy as they checked their levels. And I, woah?! The 【Bow】, 【Magic Talent】 and 【Magic Power】 as well as 【Enchant】 all leveled up. So there's an additional experience when the enemy is strong after all. "Oh, I didn't think we'd beat a Big Boar this easily. Maybe we shouldn't have bought items." "Easily?! Even though it was hard enough for me feel a chill just by looking from afar?" "Yun. You haven't took on a strong enemy in a party before have you?" I only did the tutorial together with my sisters at first, and then only took weaklings on alone. "Normally, in a party that has people who acquired less then 10 SP, it's really close if there's no Potions and MP Potions." Even if he says so, I don't know what I don't know. "Hey, Yun, was it? Can I ask something?" "What is it? Kei." "Why did you take 【Enchant】 Sense. You must've been told its useless." "Hmm, somehow. Although initially I was aiming for an universal support character, I gathered quite a few trash Senses and decided to switch to crafting. I took 【Enchant】 on a whim. At first I was going to replace it too." "I see, another one. Why did you cast defence Enchants on us, the vanguard. You should have attack Enchant right." "...hmm? We're here to level up right? The【Armour】Sense or Gantz's 【Leather Armour】 Sense won't rise unless you're attacked. That's why." "I see. That... 【Enchant】 saved me. This time, thank you." Somehow, I felt a chill on my back. I was shaken up having a man act so nicely to me. "But that's the fact. Thanks to the defence Enchants mitigation, as well as you attracting the enemy with a bow, the MP of our rearguard might have ran out and it could be dangerous." "I'm to hear that then, I guess?" Somehow, being praised by girls made me embarrassed. But immediately after, Minute grinned. "But why did you cast the first 【Enchant】 on Taku-kun?" "Haa? Why would you such a thing..." "Fufufu, you want to support the boy you like?" "You're wrong, he just appeared in my line of sight and I naturally..." "Your eyes were naturally drawn to Taku-kun..." "I said you're wrong! Taku is just an childhood friend I can't get free of... in the first place I'm——" A guy. Is what I was about to say, but 'sorry for teasing you' Minute continued seeing my reaction, probably because I've been responded to so seriously when I was agitated, my face felt a bit hot. Minute headed towards Taku to tease him this time, she's really well equipped. As I looked at her jealous of her equipment, the other members secretly smiled. This is, it must look like I like Taku. Ah, just as I thought of denying it, I shook my head lightly to reset the thoughts. "Now, let's have a plan review and check our inventories. After that, let's take down three more Big Boars and go back." We followed Taku's instructions and checked the inventories to see what items we've acquired. Yeah... since I'm in a party there's not many items. What, what do I use this Big Boar's Meat? The way to use it will wait, after that, I've gotten items like Fangs and Big Boar's Fur. The result of hunting with Taku and the others were level ups. Considering the experience value, taking on large enemies might be rewarding, but it's high-risk high-return. Well, I'm not a min-maxer, being chilled out is good. I thought. Half of my Senses were combat ones, the other half was crafting. If I just continued to do combat my Senses wouldn't level up in a balanced way. Having both combat and crafting Senses is difficult, that's what Magi-san said, so that's how it was. "Hmm." "What is it? Yun-chan." "Yun-chan?!" Minute hugged me from behind. Uwa, women are really soft. Hey, not that, I'm a man. I want her to stop calling me with -chan. "Don't cling to me." "No way, even though you're this cute..." Although I wanted her to let go immediately, I didn't want to act violent against a girl. And when I decided to concentrate on bearing with it, I heard a whisper in my ear, a chill ran down my spine. ("Yun-chan, sorry about teasing you before.") ("Minute?") ("I have no intention of taking Taku-kun away.") No, I felt like I've been mixed into some kind of huge misunderstanding. When I turned my neck I saw Minute with a big smile on her face nearby. "Listen, I'm a man. So stop thinking that way." "Eh, you're lying. There's no way a girl as cute as you would be a man! Or maybe you're a beauty crossdressing as a man character? Hmm. Isn't it fine to wear some cute clothes?" "I SAID! Taku! You tell her!" "Kukukuku, don't be so shy. Yun's quite similar in real." "Ohhh! A declaration of a real orekko cameeee!!" "Taku you bastarddddd!!" He looked at me as I was clung into and didn't want to forcefully peel her off, the eyes of the guy in front of me were laughing. Damn. "But an archer's said to be mishappen or weak but, it doesn't feel like that at all. Moreover although 【Enchant】 is a mishappen Sense, since you can make potions you must have 【Mixing】 and 【Synthesis】 right? I don't think it's bad enough to get such a horrible treatment." "Ah speaking of which, that's how it is. Why do they say it's weak?" The ladies tilted their necks. I don't know either. Well, as long as its interesting it's fine right? And the men had a difficult expressions. "Ahh, that's because of the town assault event from β." Kei spoke slowly. And he said plainly——during the defence event, the long ranged force of archers and wizards was to reduce the number of enemies and the vanguard was to finish off the enemy forces, that was the summary of the strategy. The archers in question as a result ran to the town in a hurry to buy arrows, the stock of arrows was gone in a flash. Considering the number of archers out there, there wasn't enough arrows for them to defend. The archers were hit by unforeseen circumstances suddenly losing all the arrow supplies they've became good for nothing. The event ended with a narrow victory, but as a result the archers have become antagonized by players. "Haa, we were in a real rush back then. All of us vanguards ran to the battlefield even despite dying and being in status down state. Right, Taku-san." "Yeah. The heroes who have been active back then were called with nicknames like the 【Silver Paladin】 or the 【Water Witch】 right, Gantz-san." For some reason, he had distant eyes. Don't make eyes of a dead fish like that. "Also, the other strange thing is——the 【Enchant】. Why do you use it like that?" """Eh?""" No, I normally apply the Enchants to comrades. Come to think of it, it's the first time I put it on someone else. Also girls, why are you so surprised? "Can it be, that no one applied it to their comrades?" "No, 【Enchant】 Sense has a short two metres range. After hearing that from a person who leveled it and it seemed like it didn't grow he gave up and changed it early." In other words, because of short range? Certainly, a short range of 2 metres, it was the same with the bow. With such a short range you couldn't cast an Enchant on a vanguard. If you get out towards the front you'll be caught up by an attack. Since Enchant is considered to be something used by mage-types, their defence is paper. "That's why it's strange. You could apply Enchants safely like that in middle of battle——do you have any idea?" "No, I normally look at the people on whom I——" With only these words, Taku who knew about my initial senses reacted. "Yun. You're still leveling your 【Hawk Eyes】?" "Nn? Ah, that, it's handy. On top of farsight there's a night vision. It's perfect to allow me hunt at night, when I activate it then its level increases a lot." "You, look at me and cast Enchant." Taku moved away 5 metres and said so. "I don't really get it but 《Enchant》——Defence." He was wrapped in blue light. After around a minute the Enchant's effect disappeared. "Next, look to the right, and cast it on me. Absolutely don't look my way." "I get it I get it. 《Enchant》——Defence... eh what?" I couldn't cast it. As Taku saw it, and went 'so that's it' and spat out a sigh. The people around me noticed it. Only I didn't get it, I could properly apply Enchant to myself and confirmed that I can cast it on other people. "We've made a big misunderstanding. The essence of 【Hawk Eyes】 isn't far sight nor night vision. It's targeting capability." I tilted my neck hearing unfamiliar terms. "In other words, it's an ability that allows to choose a target in sight. If leveled enough, it'll be a ridiculous ability." "Ahahahaha, I hope it become an official cheat that'll help us grow." "Eh? What do you mean?" Come on, I have no idea what's going on and would like an explanation. "In other words——Yun, you can enchant anything that's in your line of sight. And if that applies to magic and elemental-type Senses. The long-ranged types might become unbeatable... probably." "Yun, what will you do? Will you change into a mage?" "Nope, doing the same thing as others is boring. I'm going to continue as an archer with crafting style I have." "Moreover, how about putting this information on the website's guide? If we do it'll increase amount of people doing the 【Hawk Eyes】 and 【Enchant】 combo." "Hmm. To have someone imitate me. I don't really like it, only sense is the games' title, so why don't we keep silent and let me use my own style? I'm fine being the only one." "Roger that. Does anyone have an objection to staying silent about it?" Everyone was in favour. Somehow, all of them were good-hearted people, I feel like going on a hunt with them again. The amount of friends increased by four all at once. I wonder, will you make a hundred friends? I felt like I heard those words. The 【Hawk Eyes】 and 【Enchant】 weren't useful by themselves, but became useful after being combined. If I continue like this, I'll be able to support Taku and those comrades even more. Thinking that, I was really happy. Category:Only Sense Online